Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(2.00\times 10^{0})\times (6.00\times 10^{5})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (2.00\times 6.00) \times (10^{0}\times 10^{5})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 12.0 \times 10^{0\,+\,5}$ $= 12.0 \times 10^{5}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $12.0$ is the same as $1.200 \times 10$ $ = {1.200 \times 10} \times 10^{5} $ $= 1.200\times 10^{6}$